


A Burning Question

by cranberrypop



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, History, couple stuff, it's a whole thing, just some cute nonsense, romantic, soft, spidermonkey - Freeform, they're in their meadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrypop/pseuds/cranberrypop
Summary: Bella had asked Edward to take her to the meadow. She found herself grateful yet again that Edward couldn’t read her mind. She had something to tell him. Or, more importantly, something to ask him.alternatively: Bella has a request, and it's not what you think. Just a stupid little oneshot my brain wouldn't let me let go of.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A Burning Question

Bella had asked Edward to take her to the meadow. 

A fine mid-April mist obscured the sky, deepening the green of the trees and grass, muffling the pounding of her heart. It was early, very early in the morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon as Edward carried her through the forest, speeding toward the meadow, their meadow. As she tightened her grip on him and snuggled in closer, pressing her face against the nape of his neck and the collar of his wool coat, Bella found herself grateful yet again that Edward couldn’t read her mind. She had something to tell him.

Or, more importantly, something to ask him.

When they reached the edge of the meadow, the trees thinning and spacing until there was nothing but a short reach of grass and violet blossoms, Edward stopped. He turned his head, pressed a kiss to Bella’s temple, and whispered "we’re here" softly, so softly, almost like he was afraid to speak too loud, to break the silent peace of their favorite place.  
Bella smiled, and the corners of her mouth nervously twitched upwards as she met and then glanced away from his intense golden gaze. 

Gently, Edward lowered Bella to the ground. Her feet made uneasy contact with the wet grass, and she slipped forward a little, tumbling right into Edward’s back. She could feel his chuckle run up his spine, against her cheek, and her face went red. It was one thing to be a klutz; she’d always been a klutz. But being so clumsy in front of Edward, who was so steady, so balanced, so-- perfect? It was mortifying.

And yet Edward turned to embrace her and kiss the top of her head once again, and Bella was reminded that he seemed to cherish every small imperfection, to love every quirk and idiosyncracy that made her so undeniably human. 

She hoped that the weakness she was about to show, the stubbornness, would be similarly cherished. Because that was the only way she would get what she wanted.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Edward took her hand, his fingers soft but freezing, “You’re nervous.” 

Bella shivered, only daring to glance at him for a second before looking away. 

“How can you tell?”

Edward smiled and led her further into the meadow. “Well, I may not be able to read your mind,” he chuckled at his own little joke, “But I know you well enough to know when you're thinking too hard."

Bella shrunk but smiled, watching the buttercups and clovers pass under the feet as they walked forward. “I just… have something to ask you. That’s all.”

Edward turned to her and tilted her chin up with his free hand, eyes like molten gold. “What is it?”

“I…” Bella tried to meet his gaze, but her mouth went dry and she nervously looked away. “I… I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while. I mean, I know we talked about it a little before, but… Edward, I need…”

Edward sighed, closed his eyes and moved to rest his forehead against Bella’s. “Bella, please, you know I have no intention of changing yo-”

“Please let me read your old journals!” Bella blurted, brown eyes finally glancing up to look at Edward’s face, desperate to gauge his reaction. “I know we’ve talked a little about what it was like in the Great War before, but I really need to work on my modern history paper, and your journals would make such a great reference point. I mean, obviously I couldn’t cite them, but-”

Bella’s desperate explanation was cut off by Edward’s laughter. He laughed so hard his shoulders dropped and his head tilted back, shining like alabaster in the mist, his voice resonating like church bells. Bella’s worry lines on her forehead deepened. “It’s not funny! I’m totally out of ideas, and you were literally there! I really need your help.”

“Oh, Bella…” Edward grinned and gently leaned forward toward his beloved. One hand moved to cup her cheek while the other pulled her closer by the waist. “I would never deny you that.”

And then he kissed her, and a light rain pushed through the mist in the meadow, and Bella’s history paper was, for the moment, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Never thought I would post any of my fic, let alone have my first post be for TWILIGHT (middle school Cran would be SO MAD). 
> 
> I love the potential in Edward and Bella's relationship and hate how it shapes up in the series, so this is my humble offering of what could be. PS as a history nerd, I know what I would be asking Edward, and it wouldn't be if he could turn me.
> 
> TELL ME YOUR FIRST WORLD WAR HOMEFRONT STORIES, EDWARD. PLEASE.


End file.
